Russian Voreniki
Description A traditional Russian recipe that has been in our family for over 100 years. I have made some modifications to tenderize the dough and also make them tastier. Ingredients DOUGH * 2 large eggs * 3/4 cup whole milk, homogenized * 1/4 cup whipping cream * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1 teaspoon baking powder * 2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour FILLING * 3 cups ricotta cheese * 2 large eggs, beaten * 3/4 cup finely chopped green onions * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/2 teaspoon black pepper * 1/2 cup melted butter * 1/2 cup sour cream or plain yogurt * 1/4 cup finely chopped green onions or chives Directions * DOUGH PREPARATION--------------. * In a medium size mixing bowl, add eggs, milk, whipping cream and salt and whisk well to blend. * Add baking powder and stir in gently. * In a large mixing bowl, combine flour and egg mixture and mix well to incorporate. * Add additional flour if necessary so that dough does not stick to the bowl or feel sticky. * Form dough into a ball and knead about 10 times. * Divide dough in half, form into balls, wrap each ball in plastic wrap and set aside. * FILLING--------------. * Squeeze out as much liquid from ricotta cheese and discard. * In a large mixing bowl, add ricotta cheese and beaten eggs and mix well to blend. * Add chopped green onions, salt and black pepper and mix to incorporate. * Break off pieces of dough and form into balls about the size of a golf ball. * On a floured surface, roll out each ball to a round about 1/16 inch thickness, turning at least once during rolling. * Place dough into a 5 inch"MINI FORM" and make sure that the dough projects over the edges. * Spoon about 2 tablespoons of filling into the centre, lift one edge of the"MINI FORM" and lightly press push the filling down. * Now fold the"MINI FORM" completely over and squeeze tightly. * Remove any excess dough by running your finger around the folded edge and set dough aside to be use again. * Continue to form the Voreniki until all dough and filling are used up. * If you have any filling left over, cover and refrigerate to be used within 2 days. * TO COOK--------------. * Fill a Pasta cooker or a large cooking pot 3/4 full with water and bring to a rolling boil. * Add 2 tablespoons of olive oil and 1 tablespoon of salt to the water. * While the water is boiling, drop 6 formed Voreniki, stir once carefully with a slotted spoon so that the Voreniki do not stick together. * Cook for 3 minutes total as they will rise to the surface after cooking for about 1 1/2 minutes. * Remove with a slotted spoon and place in a bowl. * If desired, sprinkle some melted butter over the Voreniki. * DO NOT add melted butter if you are going to freeze the Voreniki. * Serve immediately with additional melted butter, a dollop of sour cream or yogurt and a sprinkling of chopped green onions or chives. * To reheat, you can drop them again into boiling water for about 1 1/2 minutes. * You can also fry the Voreniki in a small amount of butter, cover and fry on medium-high for 1 minute on each side or until lightly browned. * TO FREEZE--------------. * Place on a tray or cookie sheet in a single layer and freeze. * Then package them in zip-loc bags or vacuum seal in bags in desired amounts. * To reheat frozen Voreniki; let thaw for about 1/2 hour and then fry in a small almount of butter as noted above. Other Links See also Category:Chives Recipes Category:Czech Recipes Category:Czech Vegetarian Category:Light whipping cream Recipes Category:Pasta Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Ricotta cheese Recipes Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Yogurt Recipes